Del Naufragio y más allá
by salvecharlie
Summary: ¿Es costumbre tuya fingir que no estás naufragando?


-¿Es costumbre tuya fingir que no estás naufragando?

Una voz y nada más, pregunta. Quizás oculto. Quizás no buscado.

A los oídos de una chica llega dicha impertinencia.

-¿Disculpa?- Exclama hacia la nada, haciendo eco en su tono tembloroso.

-Deslizas tu mirada disimuladamente de un lado a otro sin objetivo aparente. Suspiros escapan de tu pecho con tanta frecuencia que he podido oírte. Dime, ¿estás perdida?

Efectivamente, el norte era escurridizo.

-No es aquello asunto tuyo.- Contesta ella, dando media vuelta. Dispuesta a continuar su naufragio. Lejos de los tormentos de su sentido común probablemente materializado.

-El bosque es un lugar traicionero para quién no le conoce. Obviaré el hecho de que jamás habías pisado este suelo.

No. No era una alucinación de su instinto de supervivencia.

-Verás- Le interrumpe ella- desconozco tu paradero. Más aún tu identidad e intención.

Y una posible sonrisa se forma en aquella voz.

-Comprensible. La gente es como el bosque. Pero si dejas de lado tu orgullo y temor, quizás pueda ayudarte.

Dudó, astuta. Como el ninja que era.

-Las personas no hacen cosas desinteresadamente.

Y una pequeña risa les rodeó.

-Me excluyo de esa ley universal, señorita.

Después de todo, era una voz y nada más.

-Puedes comenzar caminando hacia tu izquierda. Iré indicándote el resto a medida avances.

Pero ella no se movió.

-No se quién eres- Enfatizó.

-Nadie en particular.- insistió él, petulante.

-entonces dime, ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

El viento corrió como un suspiro

-Naruto. Llámame Naruto y nada más.- Puntualizó derrotado. - No es de mi interés la verdad, pero si tu sabes como llamarme, necesito saber como llamarte.

Sonrió

-Sakura-

Cómo las flores.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Naruto.

Que chica más ingenua

Caminó hacia la izquierda en línea recta, aún con un deje de desconfianza apaciguado con la convicción de que realmente estaba perdida.

-Odio el silencio- Dijo Naruto. – Así que señorita, si no es molestia para usted, quisiera formular un par de preguntas, y espero usted las conteste.

-Depende de su naturaleza.- Se apresuró ella.

-Es usted alguien discreta.

-Y usted muy observador.

-Así es. Observo, por ejemplo, que su edad no debe superar los 18 años. Y su oficio es un tanto agresivo

17 años tenía desde hacia una semana.

-A de ser un tanto difícil ser un ninja a tan corta edad- continuó el, imparable.

-No me molesta- respondió ella, sin intención de continuar con el tema.

-¿Debería hacerlo? Dígame, ¿disfruta ser un ninja?

Y un momento de silencio les ahogó, más no lo suficiente para apaciguar la curiosidad de Naruto.

-No.- Escupió Sakura.

-Infiero que es la primera vez que reconoce esto en voz alta…

-Su ausencia me inspira confianza.-

Naruto volvió a carcajear, ésta vez sin ápice de burla.

-¡Eres muy extraña!- Exclamó

-Tal vez…-

El silencio se hizo presente mientras la mente de Naruto pensaba en como continuar

-Intuyo también un orgullo prominente en su personalidad.- Dijo al fin

-No es un tema del cuál se pueda discutir.- Respondió ella, tal cuál él esperaba

\- su orgullo lo impide-

-Cuanta agilidad mental.- sonríe Sakura- Ahora, mi turno.

-Mi atención está centrada en ti.

-¿Quién eres exactamente?

Las pisadas acompasaron la melodía de la renuencia a contestar.

-La pregunta correcta sería "Qué eres exactamente".

-Entonces, ¿Qué eres?

¿Que qué era? ¿Qué es "ser", en primer lugar? ¿La libertad de caminar por el bosque? ¿La de responder preguntas? O la de perderse quizás…

-no más que un ente. Y tú una humana. Rompo muchos de los principios que suelo seguir con el solo hecho de observarte, pero ¿sabes? Tú… eres. Sí. Tú sólo eres. Solo caminas. Sólo vas. Sólo te pierdes y ya, y sinceramente, aquel me parece el más grande acto de valentía que cualquier ser con poder de decisión podría llevar a cabo.

Y Sakura enmudeció, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Siempre la palabra precisa en el momento adecuado, la fluidez como manera de ser, el orgullo como armadura. Todo derribado de un solo golpe, y sintió, que su ser, tal cuál lo conocía se quedaría varado allí, para el deleite de Naruto y sus preguntas. De naruto y sus respuestas.

Entonces, con el alma enternecida, Sakura preguntó:

-¿Puedes sentir?- con la voz un tanto quebrada.

-Lo mismo que tú.-Respondió Naruto

-¿Y que sientes?

Una respuesta tan fácil de pensar, pero tan difícil de contestar.

-Un reloj derritiéndose en mi interior.

Una cuenta regresiva. Vejez.

-¿Amas a alguien?-

-No.- Respondió él, rápida y escuetamente. Había pensado en eso más de lo que podía recordar. Y más de lo que quería recordar.

-¿Has amado a alguien?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué ya no?

Porque el amor es relativo. Porque el tiempo seca las flores. Porque me amo a mí mismo. Porque todo cambia. Porque duele más de lo que alegra. Cualquier respuesta era más aclaratoria que:

 _Porque ya no puedo._

Tantas respuestas que no traían más que dudas…

-Odio muchas cosas más de las que amo- dijo Sakura, a modo de respuesta – Y si bien siempre he sentido que aquello que amo pesa más, pienso que es al contrario. Que finalmente, no lucho para proteger lo que amo, si no para vencer al odio.

Pero…

-¿Por qué ahora mismo siento todo lo contrario?- Sollozó- ¿Será que mi amor es todo lo valioso que me queda de humanidad?

Y al momento de intentar apaciguar el dolor en su pecho con su mano, vio sangre. Vio mucha sangre. Y cayó al piso, oh sakura, cayó al piso de rodillas con el pecho ensangrentado, con los ojos vidriosos, la garganta desgarrada

-Naruto…- Susurró- No quiero dejar de amar. Es todo lo que tengo.

 _Tranquila…_

La voz de Naruto. Tierna, tersa, como una seda. Como paraguas bajo la lluvia. Y ésta vez, parecía un susurro en sus oídos. Antes de poder procesarlo, sintió unos brazos cálidos y protectores rodeando su frágil cuerpo.

O su frágil alma.

-Por favor no llores- Dijo él- Sólo es el principio. Gracias por venir, Sakura.- Le acarició la cabeza con infinita ternura, mientras ella continuaba sollozando sobre su pecho.- Dejé de amar porque no quería que vinieras.

Cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza, vio un par de ojos azules, que la hicieron comprender todo.

Todos tenemos un alma destinada a nosotros. Unida a través del tiempo y más allá de lo que logramos comprender, están ambas, bailando, jugando y riendo, desde el principio hasta el final del camino. Y aunque en el mundo terrenal no lleguen a encontrarse, hay un paso para llegar a hacerlo.

Sólo un golpe de mala suerte en el pecho.

Sakura lloró, y cada una de sus lágrimas se transformó en una luz.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar…

Y se abrazaron con fuerza, conteniéndose uno al otro. Mientras la luz se expandía, y Naruto ya de pie, le ofrecía su mano.

-Sabía que eras tú. Porque mis ojos son más sabios que cualquier pensamiento, y de ti no se alejaron en cuánto llegaste. Gracias por acabar con ésta espera.

Por favor… perdámonos juntos.


End file.
